


Lullaby

by Mellasaphian



Series: Sonfic [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, IWriteSansAndTragedies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Since a lot of people hate on Nickelback, I figured more than a few of their CD's made if to the dump underground, also Feels and Random writing inspiration since I have writers block for… other endeavors.)</p><p>Sans is mourning for his father, whom didn't fall down, but is gone all the same. </p><p>It all starts with static.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Sans stifled his sobs into his pillow as his soul throbbed painfully in his ribcage. Dad was just… Gone. He didn't even fall down, there was no dust to spread. He disappeared from existence, and Sans was the only one to remember him. The people of Snowdin that he had known his entire life, didn’t know him or Papyrus. In their minds the two skeletons just showed up one day out of nowhere, as if they popped out of a void. The boys were still young, Paps not even eight yet, and Sans barely old enough to support them.  
It was more than a bit painful, he and his dad were close. Sans snarled to himself and chucked his pillow across the room.  
"You stupid, stupid old man!" Sans choked out between barely contained sobs, wrapping his arms across his ribcage in an attempt to hold himself together. A few heaving breaths left between his teeth before he sighed and let his cranium rest against his patella, non-existent stomach churning in pain. As his breathing settled, sans tilted his head slightly from the static noise barely filtering through his hearing. Bone brows furrowed as he concentrated on the noise. Blinking in surprise, Sans concentrated harder after discerning some words filtering through.

"I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore."

Sans gasped at the familiar whispering words surrounded by static.

"So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby."

"D-dad?" Sans asked as his vision blurred with unshed tears. If he concentrated hard enough, he thought he may have been able to feel a presence of pressure between his scapula's. His tears fell as his breathing stuttered and his permanent grin became a bit more genuine.

"Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on…"

Sans pulled himself up to a more upright position as this part of the song became much more clear, taking only a moment before joining in.

"Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out."

Sans glanced over as his door creaked open and Papyrus looked towards the unkempt bed where his brother sat, tearstains down his cheekbones and dripping off his mandible. Papyrus gave a soft cry of alarm before hurrying to his brothers side, reaching up to brush the light blue away. Sans wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him closer as he continued singing.

"To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby."

Papyrus didn't understand why his soul ached listening to the song his brother was singing, it resonated with a deep part of him hidden behind static. Orange tears lined his sockets as he clung to the familiar blue jacket that smelled so distinctly of his brother and brought immense comfort. The brothers held onto each other until they sank into sleep. Both boys unaware of the sockets watching from a voided world through static.


End file.
